


Tasty Breakfast

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ed likes having his breakfast from Oswald.





	Tasty Breakfast

It wasn’t unusual that Oswald got woken up by a slight tugging that he felt on his lower body. 

When he opened his eyes he saw Ed between his legs, eagerly suckling on the teats of his udder. A little bit of milk trickled down Ed’s chin as he shot him a smile. 

“Morning,” he murmured before continuing to suckle, fulfilling his morning hunger by drinking Oswald’s rich warm milk.

“Oh Eddie,” Oswald hummed, a smile now playing on his lips too as he laid his head back and gave in to the pleasure of nursing his partner. 

There had been a time where Oswald had hated his udder, had felt embarrassed by the fact that he was so different. But ever since Ed had made it clear he absolutely loved this part of Oswald, it was much easier to accept life with it.

“My sweet little bird,” Ed groaned, his cheeks flushed from drinking so much. “What would I do without that magnificent udder of yours?”

Oswald giggled and felt himself blush. “Oh Eddie, stop it.”

“Never,” Ed teased and began to suckle on another teat while letting his hand travel down to play with Oswald’s soft penis. 

“I just don’t know what I prefer. Drinking your milk or drinking your delicious nectar,” Ed groaned and then without warning let the teat slip from his mouth as he now began to suckle on Oswald’s petite penis. 

Much to Ed’s pleasure Oswald was a grower, so soon he had a big meaty cock in his mouth. 

Oswald felt milk being squeezed out of his teats and once Ed’s fingers were drenched with it he brought his fingers down and rubbed them over Oswald’s asshole. He pushed in, using Oswald’s own milk as a lubricant, making him see stars as he came in contact with his prostate. 

“Oh Edward,” Oswald moaned feeling his climax approach. “Please drink from me.”

Ed obeyed and let go off Oswald manhood and went back to suckling on his milk leaking teats. He drank and drank until Oswald screamed. “Now drink my nectar!”

With lightning speed Ed quicky swallowed the whole length of the Penguin’s penis and drank his gushing out sperm like someone dying from thirst. All the while he had his fingers buried deep inside Oswald’s ass.

“Eddie!” Oswald sobbed as the last drop ran down Ed’s greedy throat. 

“Oh my bird, this was incredible. I love it when you make me breakfast,” Ed smiled and pulled his fingers out of Oswald’s ass.

“Of course my lover. I would do anything for you.”


End file.
